


the observed observer

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women of 13th Division are very dedicated to their superior officers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the observed observer

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous request for 13th Division"sitting together in a sauna or hot tub." Title taken from the September 22, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

Kiyone would never leave her captain's side. Even if he's in no apparent danger, even if his lieutenant is already there to protect him, she considers constant vigilance her duty and an honor besides. So to her, it's more than a little unfair that idiot Sentarou can bask in Ukitake-taichou's presence while she's stuck in the women's bath.

Kaien being there she can understand, as she watches him gesture broadly and joke, and sees Ukitake-taichou laugh without bursting into a coughing fit. Yes, Kaien deserves his position and wears it well. She may envy his easy closeness with her captain, the amount of trust Ukitake-taichou has placed in him, and the skill with which he effectively runs the division. But she knows that he shoulders a great deal of responsibility as well, and feels keenly the pain of their captain's illness just as much if not more than she.

But Sentarou, Sentarou doesn't have the same pure devotion to the captain at all. He may want to emulate his power, his masculinity, his intelligence – hoping to gain such a lofty rank one day, no doubt. He doesn't understand the simple joy of serving Ukitake-taichou, to merely be of use to him in any way.

The elegance of their captain escapes him. The smooth, long hair draped over his shoulders, the fineness of his bone structure and the curve of his lips as he smiles. Kiyone drinks in the vision of her captain – the toned expanse of his chest visible above the water, skin flushed from the heat and steam rising around his face. Hands pressed up against the barrier, she pushes her body as close as possible, trying to get a better look.

"Ah, Kotetsu-san?" Interrupted by a tap on her shoulder, Kiyone turns around slowly to face Rukia, who nervously shuffles and won't meet her eyes.

Kiyone tries to feign nonchalance but can't help squeaking. "Something wrong, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia bows apologetically. "I'm sorry, maybe it's not what it looks like, but are you peeping into the men's bath?"

"Well you see, Rukia-chan – I was just – A shinigami should always be prepared to protect their captain from any threat, however unlikely the situation – So really, I was only trying to –"

She blushes. "I understand. Is Kaien-dono there?"


End file.
